Polvo Cometario
by anoniblast25
Summary: Según Alfor, la vida era próspera, los corajes eran pasajeros y la gente era una aventura por vivir. Porque a fin de cuentas, él sólo era el polvo cometario que Zarkon se empeñaba en disolver. {ONE SHOT} Creado para el Voltron Mini Bang Hispano.


CUENTAS (de lo que mencionaré a continuación):

 **c** uentas de _**Yiyo-Art**_ :  
-tumblr: gmyiyo  
-instagram: gmyiyo

 **o** neshot - 'Polvo Cósmico' & 'Polvo Cometario' (versión AO3) en mi perfil.

* * *

HOLA. Sólo vengo a publicar este fic que hice para una colaboración que surgió con el fanástico y genial artista _**Yiyo-Art**_! Ambos participamos en el _Voltron Mini Bang Hispano_ de Tumblr, y he de mencionar que después de varios tropiezos por fin terminamos nuestras partes para presentarlas (aunque dudo mucho que alguien se detenga a leer esto, honestamente).

Publico esto tanto en FFnet como en AO3, pero sólo se posteará la imagen hecha por Yiyo en ésta última plataforma debido al reglamento de la FFnet.

En fin, no tengo mucho por decir mas que si pueden ir a darle una checada a las cuentas del súper increíble Instagram y Tumblr de Yiyo (que está con el ussername de **_gmyiyo_** ), pues estaría muy agradecido! Por favor, ¡dénle mucho amor, que se lo merece!

Además, acerca del fanfic: es un precursor de mi otro oneshot llamado 'Polvo Cósmico', que se centra en Zarkon; no es necesario leer alguno de ambos para entender al contrario, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, debo aclarar que 'Polvo Cometario' ahora se centra en Alfor.

Con esto, finalizo y me despido porque es el último fanfic que escribiré para este fandom; me basé en 'Your Song' de Elton John, 'Love Like You' de Rebecca Sugar y 'Saturn' de Sleeping At Last.

Gracias por la paciencia.  
Yo soy Anoni, fue un placer.

* * *

 **Polvo Cometario  
** por anoniblast25

 _La felicidad es algo moldeable_ , había pensado una vez —una muy lejana, rotunda y borrosa vez—, en que al mismo tiempo se cuestionó lo que significa la palabra "compañerismo". Nunca tuvo un tutor o maestro decente que se tomase la molestia o el tiempo de sentarse con él a repasar o enseñar esos temas, mucho menos tomaba los consejos de su padre que le remarcaba día y noche lo inexistente de tal concepto, y que de los amigos habría siempre de desconfiar porque, por experiencia de él mismo, eran los primeros en por la espalda apuñalar. Toda su vida fue vertida en compromiso y responsabilidad, enseñándole de distintas formas a colaborar, lidiar y crecer con otros, pero no a dejar su sincera opinión y disposición a cualquiera o a alguien que no valía la pena.

Sin embargo, ha de contarse y de hacerse saber que a Alfor no le gustaba tener una actitud así; era alguien agradable, con carisma. Aunque intentase ser como exigía su predecesor, era una obviedad que no se le daba: lo intentaba, fallaba en medio del proceso por su _maldita_ fuerza de voluntad, al final no le tomaba importancia y seguía siendo sí mismo. _"Tienes una confianza exagerada"_ , a menudo le decía su padre. _"La tienes tanto en los hijos de mis más íntimos colegas como con la servidumbre, incluso me atrevo a comentar que con los guardias y caballeros te portas igual"_ , y no era del todo mentira; la gente que laboraba en el palacio principal de la vieja Altea cuidaba de él cuando salía a los jardines, incluso la mayor parte de esas personas lo vieron crecer, puesto a que no tenía amigos y estaba solo.

Se odiaba por ello, por tener un corazón noble que bien reconocía él, en variadas situaciones no le ayudaba a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Pero él vivía alegre. No ocultaba nada, no se molestaba con nada; la vida desde su cosmovisión era próspera, los corajes eran pasajeros y la gente era una aventura por vivir.

El no ejercer un ideal tan nombrado —como lo era la ideología de su _viejo_ — a sus semejantes, y menos a aquellos inferiores a su estatus real como lo era la gente del reino, hacía que éstos mismos lo viesen como lo que en verdad solía ser tras los ropajes reales y los elegantes modales, como lo que decía y hacía con tal de restaurar la paz en su humilde tierra natal. De sus recuerdos escondidos, en lo más profundo de su consciencia, le llegaba de golpe aquella última vez en que mostró una postura honrada; su padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda después de un discurso dedicado a todo su pueblo, aun sin estar tan convencido por las decisiones de su único sucesor, había sonreído y asentido entretanto la multitud aplaudía. Terminando por hacerle notar la aceptación tanto de él como del reino entero, el Rey también había susurrado en su oreja lo orgulloso que estaba de él, finalizando con un fuerte abrazo.

Y con la nueva oportunidad y esperanza de vida ofrecida por Alfor al tomar el trono, todos ellos supieron que estaba dispuesto a seguir sus instintos y su corazón.

Mas es destacable mencionar que durante una ocasión bastante inusual —que le hizo sentir la extrañez en sí mismo—, la cuestión volvió a aparecer después de un prolongado tiempo sin estar presente en sus cabales: ¿Cómo había empezado algo tan particular, como lo era el confiar en los demás? Una pregunta que no tenía respuesta corta, pero tampoco tan extensa, y que también lo dejaba pensando con frecuencia para restarle prioridad pocos momentos después y proceder a ocupar su mente con otra cosa.

La excepción, según aquellos que lo veían de lejos, venía en polvo cósmico.

El individuo principal, su socio, su mejor amigo y mano derecha; el que sería el tío de sus prontos hijos y viceversa, al que molestaba por simple placer y diversión, y con quien cuya relación era tan buena que solía ser raro el momento en que no estuviesen juntos —por lo apegados que eran, porque todo mundo preguntaba por él si no veían consigo a su compañero, y al revés—. De entre todos ellos, el mejor desde su propia perspectiva, era Zarkon. Y así, esa misma cuestión que rondaba la mayor parte de su tiempo —desde que iniciaba a tomarle importancia a los pequeños detalles a su alrededor—, desapareció así como existió, porque la respuesta era eso mismo, era ese nombre: Zarkon de Daibaazal. Alfor memorizaba por qué su amistad con él era tan valiosa para su persona: en un banquete real sus padres se habían llevado muy bien a primera vista, con ellos jugando toda la noche bajo el candelabro de cristales balmerianos en el salón principal del palacio. Eran jóvenes, les importaba un comino el cómo los demás los viesen, y por supuesto que hasta sus mismos predecesores se percataban de la genuina amistad que desarrollaban; bien decía el Rey de Daibaazal, en aquel entonces, que podrían resumir su interacción como si se tratara del simple ejemplo de la uña y la mugre, de la _luminare*_ y la _jonxti_ **, de la flor y el polen. Anécdotas, experiencias e inclusive problemas en los que se metían por culpa uno del otro; cada que Zarkon le sonreía o se carcajeaba con él, cada que Alfor le tomaba del brazo para guiarlo a algún lugar o empujarlo, cada que ambos posaban sus manos en el fuerte hombro del contrario, cada que se susurraban en el oído para contarse secretos y que nadie escuchase sus conversaciones, todo eso y más era lo que le gustaba a Alfor de su relación: cuando su madre falleció, allí estuvo Zarkon para él y cuando el padre de él falleció, allí estuvo Alfor para Zarkon. Porque aunque el tiempo pasase y los días se acortasen, solían visitarse; prácticamente toda una infancia juntos, toda una adolescencia en compañía uno del otro, todo el tiempo que el universo podía otorgarles era mera confianza y tranquilidad entre los dos, seguros de tener el apoyo y soporte que, cualquier persona que los conocía aseguraba, había cambiado todo punto de vista de ambos. En su pasado, existió una guerra y enemistad entre Galras y Alteanos, pero una vez que los reyes de ambas razas formaron alianzas, el único punto de fractura —que igual, en ciertas ocasiones era tocado— hizo a todos convivir en completa paz. Asimismo, daba la coincidencia de que sus esposas —la de él una fina dama bien portada hija de un Conde, la de Zarkon una vieja amiga suya y conocida por ser parte del consejo alquimista de Altea—, de nombres Fala y Honerva, quienes les miraban con ojos bañados en afecto puro, confirmaban cuán unidos eran; narraban el cómo la explosión andante, la energía y la vida contrastaban con la exigencia, el realismo y la dureza, pero a fin de cuentas se complementaban por excelencia.

Tardes y noches, almuerzos y comidas, fiestas y eventos intergalácticos donde todos juntaban sus corazones y mentes para pasar buenos momentos; fotos y dibujos en los que se expresaban los acontecimientos ocurridos junto a sus compañeros y amigos, que veían de vez en cuando, y con los que reían al recordar lo pasado para terminar mirando el cielo estrellado en noche, platicando los planes de un futuro comprometedor que unía no sólo a esa vieja alianza, sino también a dos culturas que comenzaban a vivir en consecuencia una de la otra. Eran dos líderes, dos reyes que buscaban el beneficio mutuo y que seguirían experimentando esa relación tan profunda con tal de seguir insistiendo en una estabilidad y conservando la paz que _su_ universo tanto exigía.

Justo después de la creación de Voltron, los problemas iniciaron cuando la conexión entre ambos se asimiló a la descripción del nuevo descubrimiento por parte de Honerva: un líquido placentero pero denso, pesado e inestable. Esperando a comparar la tan llamada quintaesencia con la textura del nunvill, Alfor pensaba que su entorno se encontraba regado en armonía, pero se percató muy tarde de que todo aquello que sucedía sólo era el inicio de su pronto fin.

Dígase entonces que ese punto de fractura se agrandó: los comentarios que recibía de la corte,

" _No es buena idea que un Galra sea líder del  
arma más poderosa del universo, Alfor."_

Las actitudes que recibía por parte de los demás,

" _Es que yo lo conozco.  
Yo confío en él."_

" _No es suficiente con  
que sólo _tú _lo hagas."_

" _Se supone que somos  
un equipo, ¿no?"_

" _Esto ha llegado  
demasiado lejos."_

Pues, tan bellos esos mismos recuerdos de llegar con los brazos amoratados y el cansancio en todo su ser hasta el kiosco de cristal en los jardines principales del Palacio Daibaazal, luego de batallas moldeadas en victorias y excursiones terminadas en simples conversaciones —de las cuales un «buenos días» y un «adiós» serían lo que se integraría a la rutina a la cual se estaba acostumbrando—. No por nada, no por algo, el color del oro en los contenedores brillantes de cristal se impregnaría al punto de ser incontrolable. Durante semanas, su esposa y Trigel —otra de sus íntimas compañeras, con quien siempre discutía por la más mínima complicación—, a menudo le pedían que hablara con Zarkon, que intentara cambiar su postura sobre aquello que hacía y terminaría por agrandar el problema de su conducta: el destruir su propio planeta, sus propias tierras, su propio hogar. Y era simple darse cuenta al caminar por los antiguos bosques de Daibaazal, observar las hojas secas y ramas rotas, los cultivos llenos de pestes, a la gente en crisis, harta de los cambios tan repentinos que sucumbían al planeta entero; él debía aguantarse las ganas de decir algo en voz alta, de mirar con preocupación a los ojerosos ojos de Zarkon al no poder dormir, de tratar de ayudar a una débil Honerva que hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerse parada para teclear la consola principal, de inclusive convencer a los guardias que cuidaban los alrededores para que fuesen a descansar.

Fue hasta el día en el que de ambos los ojos se cerraron y los corazones dejaron de latir, y que le constaba haberlos visto y tocado por sí mismo con lágrimas en los brillantes orbes, en el que se percató que en toda luz habría una pizca de oscuridad.

Porque no lo creía, su terquedad lo cegaba; repítase entonces, ¿cuán imbécil pudo haber sido? Comenzando con el hecho de sólo tener que ver su actual estado: ocurriendo todo tan rápido, tan rápido que de un momento a otro ya se hallaba a sí mismo recorriendo los pasillos de El Castillo de Leones con prisa, miedo y nervios revolviéndole el estómago; después de haber llorado la pérdida de su esposa por una última vez, después de haber llamado a Coran y pedirle que cuidase de la legítima hija de la luna y sus estrellas, después de haberse despedido de su primogénita con un último abrazo y beso; con el fuego consumiendo cada uno de esos bellos momentos plasmados en las fotografías y canciones que tanto había cuidado. Él los había visto, él los había sentido, él mismo los había llevado hasta las camillas de metal para cubrirlos en mantas de seda blanca; recordándose que el corazón no latía, que la respiración no se sentía, que la sangre en sus cuerpos no fluía, que los guardias incluso a ambos como fallecidos los percibían. La incógnita tan estúpida, la respuesta tan obvia, todo en él chocaba al igual que el desorden en su consciencia; era tan difícil poder creerlo, y seguía siendo obstinado al _no querer_ hacerlo. Porque no sólo era el resumen del contexto entre los dos, ni la comparación a los poemas y dedicatorias a esos astros sobre aquel amor fraternal que cambiaba mundos enteros; Zarkon y Alfor, Alfor y Zarkon, dos percepciones tan diferentes, dos estilos de vida distintas, dos galaxias que cuidadosamente intentaron no colisionar la una con la otra, fallando por completo hasta que el final de los tiempos de alguno u otro terminara también con su vivir.

Era el hecho de que con el nuevo poder otorgado por la quintaesencia, Zarkon estaba dispuesto a quitarle todo como a él le había ocurrido hacía unos solos momentos atrás.

La prueba estaba allí en carne y hueso, en el puente que unía los caminos del pueblo hasta el castillo, y que el inmenso emperador Galra obstruía con solamente su presencia. Solo unos cuantos pasos fueron necesarios para acercarse lo suficiente, mirar el viejo rostro contrario, temerle a esos fieros y brillosos ojos.

—Todavía puedo perdonarte —fue lo que salió de sus propios labios; era la última discusión, era el inicio de esa batalla que tanto había evitado.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? —con los nudillos de los dedos tronando, Zarkon contestó cínico.

—Porque yo sé que el hombre parado frente a mí no es quien solía llamarme su mejor amigo —y limpiándose esas lágrimas de coraje que le nublaban la vista, Alfor se lamió los resecos labios—. Porque yo sé que todo esto que se ha hecho, no lo has provocado tú —insistió, todavía engañándose.

—Me honraría reconocer que te equivocas, viejo amigo mío —y aquellos pasos que había dado el Rey de Altea, también los dio el Emperador de Daibaazal—, pero abre los ojos y entiende, Alfor. Las cosas no son como antes, no serán como solían y no llegarán a ser algo más.

—Confíe en ti

—Acabaste con mi pueblo.

—…Viví por ti.

—Me traicionaste.

—¡Hice tanto por ti!

—Y yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Zarkon, tú fuiste quien acabó con tu propia vida —acortó la distancia entre ambos, le golpeó el pecho con su mano llena de líquido carmesí—. Yo no tuve nada que ver con ello. ¡Date cuenta tú, Zarkon!

—Hagamos esto por las buenas, y entrégame lo que por derecho me pertenece —y señaló el arma que reposaba en el cinturón de Alfor, que impregnaba una luz púrpura y esperaba ser tocada por su portador para completar su transformación: el bayard negro.

—Zarkon, no sabes el peligro con el que estás lidiando —y con el entrecejo fruncido, se alejó para proteger entre sus manos lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo de lo que algún día había sido su equipo entero—. No deseo pelear contra ti, Zarkon. No _quiero_ pelear contra ti.

—Siempre tan humilde, mi gran colega. Siempre tan ingenuo.

Era un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, en la cabeza, en el corazón. ¿Por qué de todos aquellos a quien tanto les debía la vida, tenía que ser él quien hiciese eso? ¿Dónde quedaban las promesas hechas? ¿Qué ocurría con las pláticas de media noche donde aseguraban que ambos darían la vida para proteger al otro? ¿Por qué el punto de fractura se hacía tan gigante, y dañaba todo a su paso? Simple y sencillamente, por más que quisiese admitirlo Alfor, ya no tanto por los huesos rotos o el sonido de las tripas moviéndosele, o el olor de la sangre en sus propias fosas nasales, incluso por todo aquello que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor en aquel exacto momento donde la gente corría para protegerse de los edificios cayendo, donde el ejército Galra apuñalaba su espalda con cada láser y bomba, con cada cuerpo tirado al suelo y cada miembro siendo cortado, cada grito y lloriqueo de aquellos que un día le creyeron que restauraría la paz en su estimado hogar.

Donde Altea caía bajo su propio y ensangrentado rostro.

Por nada habría él de engañarse: lo quería y cuánto lo quiso, y cuánto hizo por su mejor amigo, y como gritaba el nombre del que su mano derecha había sido, por aquel al que consideraba como su familia.

Porque a fin de cuentas, él sólo era el polvo cometario que Zarkon se empeñaba en disolver.

.

Con el viento helado golpeteándole el rostro, intentaba asimilar lo recién vivido; tenía las manos manchadas en vino, sin sentir las extremidades y mucho menos los dedos con aquellas garras que habían rasguñado carne, y que con dificultad a cada paso que daba en el polvoriento piso de mármol pulido, regulaba su respiración. No mentiría ni moldearía la verdad porque había sido algo duro de vivir, tanto que incluso había creído que no lograría salir victorioso de un batallón tan largo y arduo como del cual salía apenas hace unos momentos.

Su cuerpo entero sufría un dolor único, de su cara resbalaban gotas que él bien reconocía —y recordaba haber sentido en su pasado— como la consecuencia de una emoción tan fuerte que podía haberlo roto por completo; el llorar era para inútiles y débiles, ¿por qué su cuerpo haría tal cosa, cuando ya se imaginaba él, que la estoicidad de su rostro lo salvaría? Detalles insípidos, que no tenían relevancia, le hicieron percatarse de cuanto poder acumulaba en sus puños, y todo su ser y alma se sentían como las ninfas con las cuales alguna vez había soñado, añorando la libertad de la que tanto le hablaba Alfor.

Pese a ello, cabía recalcar, que su antiguo colega no estaba más. Posándose en seguida de _Haggar_ —aquella que apareció a su lado cuando despertó, aquella que ahora lo apoyaba en imponer una nueva ideología—, se percató de que sería el comienzo de una nueva era, un nuevo periodo con el que dejaría su huella en toda la extensión de _su_ galaxia y los alrededores.

Porque el universo necesitaba un nuevo líder, una nueva soberanía, un renacimiento con el que cambiaría todo.

¡Que se repita, entonces, otra vez! Sí, eso mismo; el que Zarkon siempre se había sentido como el polvo cósmico en la suela de su zapato: opaco, lúgubre, como si estuviese pisoteando al vasto cosmos de un solo e inmenso paso, y que habría de proseguir con aquellos actos que habrían de mostrarlo como un completo insano hasta que su corazón era tocado.


End file.
